dbzmajafuturefandomcom-20200214-history
DBZ Maja Future: The Aftermath/ Episode 18
"Tuscan!" Talina called. The young, now 3 year old Namekian boy ran to his mothers' side where she placed the orange orb into his small, cupped hands. Beaming at the dragonball in his hands he smiled up at Talina and handed the ball back to her. With a content smile she looked down at her son and placed the ball with the others with her bag. Taking Tuscan's hand she walked with him until they reached the partial clearing where Jace sat medatating. Rushing over Tuscan plopped down next to him while Talina slid her arms around Jace's neck. Smiling and cracking an eye open he pulled Talina onto his lap along with Tuscan. After a few giggles they all got up and started off. Carrying Tuscan and the dragonballs they flew back to the Lookout where they handed the 5 star ball to Dende he smiled and put it with the rest of the balls. Finally locking them away she sighed tiredally, yet happily and headed off with her son to there rooms. Upon getting there she checked her cell phone and saw she got a tella-message from Prince, he and his family send there reguards as well as Tylie's. Looking back Talina marveled at the events of the pasts few years. Her two oldest children were off and married with families of there own and RT was living and training with Prince and the family. She smiled sadly as she thought about RT, her son who she wasn't there for four nearly 6 years. Her son who now lived with the people who truly raised him. She was snapped out of those thoughts as Tuscan handed her the large, black book of stories she had read to him ever since they could remember. Pulling him onto her lap she sighed contently as the rhythmic sound of water hitting the floor of the tub. Smiling down at her son she opened the leaderbound book and turned to his favorite story, 'The Boy and the Black Sword'. With a light in his eyes as he watched her Talina started reading. ''The boy struggled to balance the weight of the black, metallic sword as he raised it above his head and said aloud his family name. The boy's father Tarloc marveled at his son as he lifted the feather, lite boy up and set him on his shoulders. Tarloc walked until he reached Burgendy. Stepping through the shattered doorway he set his boy down and started a fire in the stone fireplace. Sitting by the fire father and son sat in silence before Tayn finally spoke. "Father you told me that once I grew old enough to carry my sword you would tell me about mother". His father paused for a long time before speaking "I did say that and I shall tell you of your mother" he paused again.. "Her name was Mana and she was the true love of my life, I met her in a slave camp West of the Setting South mountains." "We remained at the camp for about 3 summers before we were freed and we then wed. " "By that time she was pregnant with you and we lived 6 happy moon cycles together before they came and slain her before my eyes, from that day I swore to evenge my Mana and I promised never to let anyone harm you ". Tayn paused and embraced his father before saying "Thank you". He curled up next to his father and the fire and drifted to sleep thinking of Mana. '' Talina watched her son yawn, stretch and curl up in her arms. He snoozed happily and contently in her arms. Smiling at him she walked over to his cot in the next room and tucked him in. Walking back into her room she spotted Jace coming out of the shower with the towel wrapped low around his waist. She smiled, blushed and was pulled into his embrace. He dressed with her help and laid down with his arm wrapped firmly around her. They both found a familliar tickle in there minds and found it was RT. He mentally smiled and conversed with his parents and after a while he got quiet before yawning and telling them about the meeting at Capsule Corp, mentally nodding they said there goodbyes and settled into a comfortable silence while (mentally) whispering sweet nothings to each other as sleep gentley took over. Category:Episodes Category:Random Pages